Zac Hudson
'Zac Hudson '''is a professional doctor and a magnetizer appearing as the first love interest introduced on Is it Love? Fallen Road. Appearance Zac has a swept back short dark brown hair with a single fringe at the left side as strands of his hair are flowing freely, fair skin and light brown eyes. The player even mistaken his light brown eyes were green and his hair was long which would make a reference to his demon form. His eyes are revealed to be a mixture of light brown and olive green when he was seen in a close-up. Most of his outfits are black as his first outfit is a light gray trenchcoat with a white long sleeved button-up shirt with a black long tie at the collar, dark gray slacks with a black belt around his waist and black shoes. His second outfit is his casual outfit; a charcoal gray leather jacket with a black henley T-shirt underneath, black pants and black shoes. He is also accessorized with a silver necklace on his neck. In his demon form, his eyes were orange, his skin became pale and gained long horns in each sides of his forehead. His hair grows into medium-length and his ears became sharp. He also has orange tattoos on his shoulders and gained black demonic wings on its back as front of his wings were pale red. *When he was in shirtless, Zac has the same muscular build from that of both Matt Ortega and Sebastian Jones and his six-packed abs are taken from Jarod Harding. He only wears a pair of black jeans with a silver button on the waistline. Personality Zac is described as a calm, cool and collected person and at the same time he can be rude and arrogant towards the player when she questions his true occupation as a magnetizer while posing as a doctor. He is also aware of the player's telepathic abilities which he manages to interrupt her before she forced his way in Mary's house and how he dispels the evil spirit within Mary's body by speaking demonic which indicates his demonic nature as both human and demon hybrid. He is also showing his indifference towards the Innocents especially to the player. Later, Zac is also expert in first aid due to his second occupation as a doctor which he seriously treats Jeff's wounded arm which was inflicted by one of the Judge of Avila's acolytes during the handicap match along with Cal. Throughout Chapter 2 while looking for Mary who is missing, he shows his dislike towards demons who hurts any innocent people and caused mayhem by possessing other people such as Marvin Turner and with the assistance of Inspector Ramos Hearse who is also a fellow demon to help him in reluctance while fighting against the mad doctor Humphrey Harper Hawkins who is behind for coarscing towards Nolan for taking Mary at the Silver Key Asylum as a hostage. Both Ramos and the player later became annoyed at Zac who is not ashamed of himself when he dries his wet clothes while in shirtless, which is also display his muscular structure. In the near end of Chapter 3 when he takes the player for a cruise and facing one of the Judge of Avila's acolytes, Zac demonstrates his combat abilities as a demon while in his human form as he managed to incapacitate a fellow demon who is the Basic which allows the player to kill it. This also happens in Chapter 5 where he assists the player in fighting against the demonic ghost who possesses the woman in the white dress. During Chapter 6 in one of the special scenes, Zac demonstrates his charm and seduction as he wanted to start a relationship with the player while he spends time with her at Jeff's house. This later stops upon he found out that the player has two scars on her back, signifying her species as being an angel, much to his disappointment knowing of their rules between the two species. Season 1 Zac Hudson was introduced as a professional doctor who can cure Mary's sickness and was encountered by the player who is a demon hunter. He is able to interrupt her mind reading and blocks her way for forcing herself to get through. This was stopped by Mary's father who informs him that he was the one who called her for exorcism. He finally introduced himself to the player as both shake hands as the player sensed his demonic presence knowing that he can't be trusted. Upon reading Mary's mind, she discovers that Zac is able to dispel demon spirits inside Mary's body by speaking in demonic (indicating his demonic nature). Afterwards, the player drags him out of the house for questioning. Zac also reveals that he was a magnetizer who dispels demons and never goes to church for exorcism. Also, Zac became suspicious towards the player due to her role as a demon hunter who hunt demons like him. Later he visits at Jack's Bar owned by Jesse and the player was the one who opened the door. Zac also noticed Jeff's wounds were getting serious and he informs both Jesse and the player to find any first aid as he can as he treats Jeff's injury despite the latter was screaming in pain and was witnessed by Jesse, Morgane and the player. After leaving the bar, the player begins to question about what he did to Jeff and became interested to the player which leaves him at knifepoint by the player after he almost kissed her. During the player's dream, Zac meets the player at Mary's house and allowing the player to see him changing his clothes from his corporate attire to his casual outfit and hangs out at Jack's Bar. He was soon unaware that the player is talking to Cal. When Mary was reported missing at their home and questioning her ex-boyfriend Nolan, he meets the player again at Jack's Bar in an angry manner but also informs him that Inspector Ramos Hearse was watching her movement until Morgane informs her about the location of the Silver Key Asylum. He later demonstrates his dexterity to throw darts on the dart game. Both the player and Zac now investigates outside of the Silver Key Asylum and the player discovers what kind of a bastard Nolan is and why he decided to take Mary at the asylum after she reads his letter. They soon reported this to Jeff about what they had found which is the letter written by Nolan and finally questions Nolan while sensing his demonic presence on him. It was revealed that Nolan was coarse by Humphrey Harper Hawkins into bringing Mary to the Silver Key Asylum. With Ramos Hearse's assistance, they investigate the entire asylum until they reach through the basement where they found Mary who was taken hostage. Zac knew that Doctor Hawkins' wicked soul was manifested the entire Asylum due to the caused of the rift and they were confronted by Hawkins himself while forming his demonic form within his wicked soul. He then rescues the player from the collapsing debris and treating her left leg injury. After Ramos kills the mad doctor, they rescue Mary only for Zac to remove his wet clothes to dry it up much to both the player and Ramos' dismay, seeing how shameless Zac is. After letting Mary to reunite with her father, Zac parted ways with the player and Cal when he needs to deal some important business. In Chapter 3, he kept in touch with the player with some text messages. After Walter Mills was finally killed by the player with Jesse's assistance, he takes the player on the cruise to have a date but it was disrupted by one of the acolytes from the Judge of Avila. Zac demonstrates his demonic abilities while in his human form to fight against the fellow demon and he detected this as the 'Basic' which he manages to weaken it long enough for the player to finish it. He soon takes her back to Jeff's house. In Chapter 4, Zac assists the player to exorcise Flavio Moretti who is possessed by the demon and it succeeds in exorcising him. Zac then visits the player at Jeff's house at night. In Chapter 5, he later assists the player in dealing against the ghoul disguised as the woman in the white dress and at the end of this chapter, Zac reveals about the group of demons called the Styx when he and the player revisited the abandoned warehouse which the player is able to recall her past where she was attacked by the Styx and was found by Jeff. In Chapter 6, when Zac decided to spend the night with the player at Jeff's house and starting their relationship between them, Zac discovers the two scars on the player's back which signifies her being an angel, much to his disappointment and knowingly that the Styx were responsible for attacking her and the removal of her wings, making herself as an fallen angel as Cal knows this entire incident. Trivia * According to Claire Zamora within her Instagram page, Zac is based on the real life actor Harrison Gilbertson who played as Cameron "Cam" Briel in the novel and film ''Fallen where Fallen Road was inspired from. * His full name is a play on the real-life actor Zac Efron in his present appearance. *Both his appearance, personality and outfits are a blend between Vergil from Capcom's Devil May Cry series and Jin Kazama from Namco's Tekken series. *During the release of Chapter 5 of Fallen Road, Zac wears his second outfit but his black henley T-shirt was missing which also shows his abs. Category:Fallen Road Category:Male Category:Deity Category:Love Interests Category:Protagonists